The Great War
by The Crocea Mors
Summary: When an evil enemy comes back to the Kingdoms, could Jaune of House Arc save them, or will the evil win? A few things to note: This takes place in Westeros, in the world of Game of Thrones, however, none of the Thrones characters will appear, and that aura doesn't exist in this. Rated M as with every war story, things'll get dicey.
1. The Arc and Schnee's of The Past

Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth, while Game of Thrones belongs to George. R.R. Martin and HBO

* * *

Elias Arc III was looking out into the world from the inside of his tent and let his mind wander. He had been at war for a year now, calling the banners (1) when tension was at its highest. He was the heir to House Arc, one of the most powerful and richest Houses in the Seven Kingdoms. Now that war had started he couldn't wait to get home to Casterly Rock again.

Casterly Rock was a formidable castle, on top of a hill, overlooking the thriving city of Arcport. The Rock had been well maintained thanks to the Arc fortune, which made them the second wealthiest family in Westeros, just behind the royal House of Schnee.

He was fighting this war because of his best friend, the prince of Westeros, Robert Schnee. They had grown up together and were brothers in all but blood. House Winchester of North however had rebelled against the Crown which had brought them here. In the first few months of the war he'd earned himself the reputation of a great tactician and an even greater warrior.

He was an Arc after all, and that gave him some advantages. His sword for example, is a great one. Crocea Mors, forged by Elias Arc I during the War of Conquest, it was a remarkably sharp blade. It was a longsword with the blade having a chrome colour. The cross-guard was gold while the handle was blue. His shield was made of metal, and was the colour of freshly fallen snow. Over it, were the golden twin arcs of his House, proudly emblazoned on the front.

He was snapped out of his reverie when a rider had approached and told him of the arrival of the prince. Elias had thanked the soldier, to which he had taken his leave. Approaching the camp was Robert. He was robed in his white armour, with the Schnee snowflake fixated on the chest of his armour. Once he was close enough, he got off of his horse and greeted his friend with a smile.

"Robert, I had heard of your capture of the Crossing, which was good, old friend." Elias had greeted his best friend and prince.

The prince merely laughed and waved the praise away. "You think me taking that glorified toll bridge was something? That was nothing. Once the weakling saw me and my army coming, he surrendered. What about you? You had taken Riverrun, the capital of the Riverlands! That'll teach those treacherous bastards to think twice of rebelling."

Elias politely nodded. "Robert, we should prepare to march on. House Hart had opened Moat Cailin for us to come through, on which they must be pardoned from the war."

"Those cowards, the side they chose is losing and so they switch to prevent themselves from harm." The prince spat venomously.

"I agree, however this helps speed up the war. Moat Cailin has never fallen, and taking it would be nothing short of impossible, even for us. Now that we have an open route north, all we have to do is take the seat of House Winchester, Winterfell."

"I don't like this, not one bit." Robert had said.

"Neither do I, but the faster it's done the faster peace can fall on the realm once again."

And with that, Arc and Schnee mounted their horses and headed north.

* * *

_ A Few Days Later_

"We're only a day or two away from Winterfell. With most of the North surrendering, the only resistance we have is with House Winchester." Elias had mentioned to the man beside him.

"Hn, I'm used to this by now, but that doesn't mean I like it. We'll take Winterfell El, and when we're done, it'll be back to King's Landing for us." Robert had responded.

"As fun as that sounds, you know I have to go back to Casterly Rock. I am the heir, after all." The Arc had commented.

"Why do you always have to act like a spoil sport El? We won't be 16 forever, so we might as well enjoy every single moment."

"I agree, but there's a fine line between having fun and being completely irresponsible."

"Well you're no fun." The prince merely pouted at his best friend.

"Robert" sigh "once this is done, why don't we go to the Wall and piss off of the edge of the world."

At those words, the prince smiled widely and sent his warhorse on a sprint while all the while yelling "Race ya to Winterfell!"

Elias merely shook his head, but smiled as he raced to catch his friend.

When they had seen Winterfell in the distance, it was quite breathtaking. It was dawn, and so the light pink of the sky illuminated Winterfell beautifully. The castle was large and made of gray stones which were aged but strong.

"How could such a beautiful castle belong to such treasonous whores?" Robert had asked no one in particular.

"It doesn't matter. We must end the war as quickly as we can. We'll set up the siege lines a few hundred metres from Winterfell. We'll weaken them with our archers and afterwards send in the ladders and battering rams." Everyone nodded at Elias Arc's command. Robert might be the prince but Elias was a proven battle commander, he even outsmarted those three times his senior.

Once all was said and done, the archers were ready and it was all set. '_This is where this horrible war will end.'_ Elias had thought. Too many men-good men-had died fighting, and he'd want to make the Winchester's pay for what they've done.

He lifted his arm, and swung it down, signalling the archers to begin firing.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of non-stop firing, he lead the soldiers with the ladders himself, while Robert was with the ram.

Elias had ran with his sword and shield in hand, dodging arrows headed for him, and blocking them with his shield. Once the ladder had been set up against the wall, he climbed the ladder with haste. He saw the first guard and immediately drove Crocea Mors blade first into his face and drove it to the hilt. When he pulled it back it made an audible _SLURP_ sound. Afterwards, he charged at another guard and swung his blade, beheading the guardsman. He looked to his left and saw a man swing at him and blocked the blow with his shield. He swung Crocea Mors but it was also blocked. This went on for a few more swings until Elias had kicked the man's knee, positioned Crocea Mors above his head, and drove it down to the hilt. With a sickening _CRUNCH_ as he pulled it out, his men had finally gone up the ladders and followed his lead.

As the battle raged around him, he finally saw who he was looking for, the self-proclaimed 'King in the North', Martin Winchester. He wore a light gray armour set, complete with the golden phoenix of his House on the front. Scowling, Elias called out to the Winchester, and stalked towards him.

The two men looked at each other, not saying a single word, and charged. Elias lifted Crocea Mors and swung,, although it was parried by Martin. He swung at the Arc lord, but was immediately blocked by a white shield with twin arcs on the front. Elias pivoted on his feel and swung at the rib of Martin and was relieved to find that he had caught him off guard. After Crocea Mors had made contact, he quickly backed up, and examined the wound he dealt. It wasn't fatal, but there was blood, though not enough to make him bleed out. Martin was livid however and blindly charged at Elias with a roar, and swung his mace at him.

Elias blocked the swing with his shield and tried to hit Martin the way he did earlier, but the traitor had ducked under Crocea Mors, and dropping his mace, he tackled Elias to the ground, making him lose his weapons as well, and began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

When Elias finally got his bearings, he found himself getting hit in the face repeatedly by Martin. He blocked a punch with both of his forearms and punched the Winchester in the throat. When Martin had grasped his throat, Elias had pushed Martin off of him and drove both of his thumbs into his eyes. Martin had given off a hideous scream as blood started pooling from his eyes, where Elias's thumbs made contact. Elias only drove his thumbs deeper and deeper, until he couldn't push anymore. When that point had come, he had gotten off of the screaming Winchester and stopped to look up. He noticed that the battle had stopped and that everyone had been observing his fight with Martin, and after looking at his bloodied thumbs, and at the writhing form of Martin Winchester with his hands on his face-more specifically-where Elias's thumbs had been.

He looked back up at the men and addressed them.

"This rebellion is over." He gestured to the 'King in the North' with his hand; some specs of blood flew from his hand onto the ground. "Your 'Northern King' will never be able to see again. If he could, he would see the result of his failed rebellion. Now throw down your weapons, and no further harm will befall upon you, or else." He nodded towards the broken body of Martin Winchester.

Just as he said, the Winchester men threw down their weapons, and surrendered. Elias walked away from the scene, walking towards his horse to leave Winterfell.

A few minutes later, Robert had approached him, covered in blood, and put his hand on Elias's shoulder, with a bright grin on his face.

"We did it. We won our first war, and what a way to do it! We brought those traitors to heel and showed everyone why no one should rebel. I'm glad I have you with me, Elias." The prince had shown an unnatural amount of sentimentality towards his best friend. Elias however, could only look down, in sadness.

"Ay, we won, but at what cost? There are so many dead or dying, and the gold we've sunk into this war is quite a lot. It'll take even more to fix the country, since the Northerners decided to burn the countryside, and some of the Westernlands."

The prince looked surprisingly serious before addressing his best friend. "Gods be good El, don't go quitin' on me now. Yes a lot of people died, and more are dying, and we sunk a lot of gold into this war, but we should let everyone know what we're capable of. And as punishment, we should execute the bloody Winchester who calls himself the _King in the North_. How about that, eh El? You can even do the honours. We drag his useless carcass in the Winterfell courtyard, invite all the Northern lords, and make them watch as he gets beheaded. That'll be quite the example, if I do say so myself."

Elias merely looked at his friend before replying. "We cannot kill him. There has been enough bloodshed, besides I already took away his sight, it'll be worse than death for him. Also, Michael Zlo had escaped. Yes he doesn't seem like a problem now but either him or his descendants will come back, we mustn't let up. We have the advantage, we need to send men after him, I'll even lead them if need be. Just give me a few hours to prepare."

"No, the war was long and we're all tired, we need our rest, and you will _not _be chasing after the Zlo. That is an order from your prince. Besides, if he comes, let him. We'll be here, waiting to throw him back to whatever shithole where he came from."

With that, the prince had retracted his hand from Elias Arc's shoulder before walking off, presumably to the stables, to tell his men to be ready to leave.

With that, Elias Arc looked around him, fully taking in the carnage. Bloodied bodies were strewn across the yard, with weapons scattered all around, the ground was red and sticky, while the smell of blood and death clung to the air. '_I really hope you're right about House Zlo, Robert.'_

* * *

**(1) Calling the banners meant the Liege lord would summon every lord who had sworn an oath to him to bring men and supplies to fight for that lord.**

**The Prologue's done, giving you a little back story on what happened maybe some 20-odd years before Jaune and the gang are born. As you can tell, this story's been heavily influenced by Thrones. Updates to this and _Jaune's First Mission _will be regular. However, the pairing for this has already been decided.  
**


	2. The March to Come

_20 Years Later..._

* * *

_At Casterly Rock_

Two 36 year old men are around a table with a map carved into it. One man had blonde hair, with a full beard and blue eyes. He was dressed in rich but simple clothes. The other man had white hair with bit of stubble, and light blue eyes, he too was dressed in simple but rich clothing. The blonde man turned to his companion and spoke. "Robert, tell me, is it true? Are the Winchester's truly attempting another rebellion?" Robert merely grunted before replying. "Elias I wouldn't have come all this way to talk of rumours. The spies in the North have talked about men preparing to march south. I told you El; I told you we should've killed Martin Winchester when we had the chance, now he's calling himself the _King in the North _once again."

"Robert, you and I both know that if we killed him 16 years ago it would've caused more harm than good. Besides, the man's blind, I doubt he'll be leaving the confines of Winterfell, so the title is superficial. What's your plan of attack?"

"El, you've always been better than me at planning tactics. You're the Hand of the King (1) and the best tactician in the Kingdoms, what you decide is what happens."

Elias rubbed his chin in contemplative thought before responding. "I'll call the banners and wait for a few days at the most to wait for the others to arrive, and we'll march on Moat Cailin. There are nearly 1000,000 mean in Casterly Rock _alone_, so we won't be lacking men. I'll take 40,000 and hopefully the one's accompanying me will have at least another 40,000. You'll ride back home to King's Landing, and bring 40,000 men with you and some other lords if needs be, and meet us at the Crossing. From then we'll march north, I'll have my fleet sail south, around Dorne, head north and land a few ways off of White Harbour. We'll think of something then afterwards."

Robert merely nodded at his best friend's strategy. He always admired Elias, not only because of his brilliant mid, but because of his spirit. Elias was kind hearted man, he would risk his life to protect someone else's, even a complete stranger. He would go out of his way to help someone, and most importantly, he dealt with Robert. Elias knew Robert sometimes even better than he knew himself.

His thoughts however were interrupted by the sound of Elias' voice.

"-and Jaune will be fighting in this war." Now _THAT_ had gotten Robert's full and undivided attention.

"What do you mean he'll be fighting in the war? Bloody hell Elias, he's only 16. Let him live a few more years before throwing him into war."

"_WE_ were 16 when we first went to war. Jaune'll be fine, he'll get 20,000 men and ride to Highgarden in the Reach to meet with Garnet Rose and his host. Afterwards, they'll head to Oldtown, take the Hightower fleet and land just west of Barrowton." Elias had finished speaking.

"Then I ask, as your friend, your _best _friend, to re-route them. Instead of Oldtown they'll take my fleet, sail north and land west of White Harbour. After they take it, they can take Moat Cailin from the back. Everyone knows Moat Cailin is impossible to take from the front; back from then it'll fall easily."

Elias had moved the pieces on the board, the twin Arcs were for Arc, the snowflake for Schnee, rose for Rose, lotus for Lie, sword-and-spear for Nikos, hammer for Valkyrie, and phoenix for Winchester. The twin arcs were currently in Casterly Rock, snowflake in King's Landing, the rose in Highgarden, lotus in the Eyrie, sword-and-spear in Sunspear, and finally phoenix in Winterfell. He moved the pieces around, planning out Robert's move.

"Alright Robert, once Jaune's met with Garnet they'll go to King's Landing."

Robert merely grinned before slapping his hand on Elias's back and letting loose a roaring laugh.

"I knew you'd see it my way, El! After all, our kids _are _going to be married anyway."

"Robert, you know there are other families that are trying to secure a marriage with our children. Marcus Rose is trying to set up his heir Garnet with your daughter, while setting up his daughter Ruby or his bastard Yang, with Jaune, while Braxton Nikos is insisting that Jaune marry Pyrrha." Elias Arc merely sighed before rubbing his temple.

"Elias, we both know who our children will end up with." Robert had assured his best friend.

"Yes Robert, I know, but that won't stop them from shoving their marriage contracts down our throats. Bloody hell, war was easier than politics."

Robert merely looked in sympathy to his best friend, knowing how it feels.

"We need to inform the children, I believe they're in the gardens. Let's go, Robert." Elias Arc left the command room with his king at his back.

* * *

_In the Gardens of Casterly Rock_

A blonde haired boy who had stubble and cerulean eyes was sitting down on a bench admiring the view, when all of a sudden a girl who had platinum blonde hair, periwinkle blue eyes and a scar running down her left eye approached him and sat down beside him.

"You know, no matter how many times I see it, the gardens here at Casterly Rock are beautiful." The girl had said.

"You know Weiss, the gardens at Highgarden are more beautiful, I mean, the name's in their castle, High_garden_." The boy had said.

"That might be true, but Garnet Rose keeps vying for my attention even though I've made it _VERY _clear that I will never, _EVER_ return his feelings." Weiss had said with venom in her voice.

She merely contemplated for a moment before looking towards her companion.

"Hey, Jaune?" At the mention of his name, Jaune had looked to Weiss. "H-How do you feel about Ruby, and her sister Yang?" Weiss had finished saying with a mixture of nervousness and hope. Jaune merely looked away, scrunching his face in concentration before replying.

"Ruby's adorable; she's like a little sister to me. Yang, Yang is... Yang. She's beautiful, I like how her blonde hair mixes well with her lilac eyes. She's quite the fighter as well." Was all he said to the girl beside him, oblivious to her jealousy.

'_Beautiful? He thinks she's beautiful?'_ Was what Weiss was thinking .

"H-hey Jaune, w-who do you think you'll end up with, like marry and have kids with?" Weiss asked her best friend of 16 years with a slight blush on her face.

"Hmm, I have no idea. I guess if my dad recommends someone I guess I'll just go with her. Other than that, I'll simply let the chips fall where they may." He had answered to his companion of 16 years. '_She really has gone beautiful, those periwinkle eyes, oh by all the Gods that scar only adds to her beauty. I wonder what'd be like, waking up beside her every morning, raising children together. Weiss Schnee's a lovely name, but Weiss ARC's an even-_ Jaune had immediately cut his train of thought when he realized it was his best friend he was thinking of.

"Hey Weiss? What about you? Who do you think you'll end up with, have kids and stuff?" Jaune had asked, oblivious to the blush said girl had gotten.

"W-well, I um-" She was immediately cut off by the footsteps approaching them. When Jaune had looked towards the sound he saw his father Elias Arc III, current Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Beside him was his uncle, Robert Schnee, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, or in laymen terms, king of Westeros.

His father had addressed them first. "I have some grave news to tell you both. Martin Winchester has once again risen the North in rebellion and calls himself the _King in the North_. We will be fighting in the war to come, and as such, I've sent word to all the Great Houses telling them to call the banners, as have I. Jaune, you will be fighting in this war as well."

Both Jaune and Weiss were shocked at this revelation; both were for different reasons, however. Jaune was finally glad that he would prove himself on the field of battle, using his family's prized heirloom Crocea Mors to good use. He could already imagine it now. Him in shining white armour with a white cape on his back that has the twin golden arcs of his House proudly emblazoned on the back, with Crocea Mors on his hip.

Weiss however, was fearful, fearful that she would lose her best friend, her rock, her _love._ She wasn't stupid; she knew what could happen to men who go to war. She couldn't stop as her mind flooded with questions. '_What if he dies? What if he gets crippled? What if he comes home with a baby, a baby he had made with another woman?' _With death and dismemberment, Weiss also knew that some men also came home with another woman's baby. She knew why some men had done it, because you never know when you'll feel another person's warmth again when you're in war, and sometimes they feel the need to _feel_ that warmth with some random woman, just in case. What if the same happened to Jaune? What if he came back to Casterly Rock with a baby in his arms? '_No, I trust in Jaune'_.

"May I get more details, father?" Jaune had asked.

Elias merely nodded in approval at his son's wisdom to ask. "You'll take 20,000 men, ride to Highgarden, link up with Garnet Rose and his men, ride to King's Landing where you'll to a few hundred warships, sail north, west of White Harbour, take it, and then march on Moat Cailin."

"And what of me, father?" Surprisingly it was Weiss who had asked.

Robert looked towards his daughter before he spoke.

"Weiss, you'll remain in King's Landing with your sister, Winter."

Weiss had opened her mouth to speak but then decided against it and merely nodded.

Elias turned to his son once more. "When I call the banners and you get your men, you go follow your orders quickly, alright? You shall be in charge. If Garnet Rose even tries to do anything, you show him _why _we Arcs are feared and respected, alright?" Upon seeing his son nod, he merely grinned, ruffled his hair and walked out. Robert had told Weiss that they were going right now and she should say her goodbyes.

They had said their farewell and hugged, with Weiss leaving Casterly Rock, and eventually, the Westerlands.

* * *

_A Few Days Later _

_In Casterly Rock_

Once Jaune had looked outside his window and into the outer wall of the Rock, he was awed by the colours of the banners fluttering in the wind. There he saw the brown rabbit of House Scarlatina, the red dragon of House Fall, the grey wolf of House Torchwick, and many more. While there were plenty of people here, it was only the people who could get the most people the quickest in the span of four days. Jaune couldn't wait to see the full strength of the Westerlands, and more specifically, House Arc.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. When the person had entered, he saw that it was his father, dressed in blue plate mail armour, with the golden twin arcs proudly on display on his left breast. He looked at Jaune before stepping inside and closing the door.

"Jaune, your men are prepared to go. Armour up and take the Ocean road to Highgarden, it'll be the quickest way. Be safe, my son. I know you'll do our family well." With that, Elias put his hand on Jaune's shoulder and left.

Jaune put on chainmail, and got his squire to help him put his armour on. His armour was white; his great helm had thin slits for sight, and a few holes for ventilation. The helm itself was white, with the twin golden arcs on the left sides of the helm. His squire had fastened his cloak in his armours pauldrons, and just like the rest of Jaune's armour, was white as freshly fallen snow. On the back were the twin golden arcs of his House, super-imposed. He decided to not wear his great helm and handed it back to his squire, and strapped Crocea Mors to his waist and his shield to his back. The shield was a carbon copy of the cloak, design wise. After he walked down and the steps, he headed to the campsite where his men were found. After he'd filled them in, they got ready, double checked their supplies and headed off.

* * *

_Across the Narrow Sea_

_At the Black Shadow Mercenary Camp Just South of Pentos _

A 37 year old man with black hair, a scruffy beard and brown eyes was looking across the ocean into Westeros with a malevolent grin on his face. He was dreaming of his conquest to come, and most importantly, revenge.

"It seems as though Martin Winchester actually rallied the North once again, he'll make an excellent distraction. After we land in Westeros and kill the Arcs and Schnees, maybe I'll let him be king of that barren wasteland he calls home." The man had said to no one in particular.

"There's a storm coming Westeros, are you prepared?" With that he walked away towards his tent, to prepare for his invasion.

* * *

**Aaaad scene. If this chapter seems a bit rushed I apologize. The next chapter or two will mostly focus on Jaune's march from Casterly Rock to Highgarden, his relationship with House Rose, mainly Garnet the heir, Ruby, and Yang the ward of the Rose's. From their it'll be their march to King's Landing, Garnet's interaction with Weiss, and Jaune's _re_action to Garnet. **


	3. The Ocean Road and Highgarden

They had set out from Casterly Rock to Highgarden a few hours ago, with the sun nearing midday. The air was cool, with the steady stomping of horse hooves and the chatter of his men accompanying him. They were estimated to reach Highgarden in a few more hours. With that knowledge in mind, the young Arc let his mind wander, thinking about the situation he was in, the fact that they were at war was still unable to leave his mind. He thought of his father, his uncle Robert, and... and Weiss.

His best friend had been plaguing his thoughts for the past few days, maybe it was the fact that he might die started making his feelings for her leak from the back of his mind, onto the epicentre, or maybe it was just the fact that he was a hormonal teenager. His mind wandered and he remembered the first time he had made her blush.

* * *

_10 Years Ago..._

_2 six year olds were running around the gardens of King's Landing, one was a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other was a girl who had white hair and blue eyes. They both sat at a bench, attempting to catch their breath from running around. The girl looked at the boy with sad eyes._

"_Are you sure you can't stay another day Jaune?" The girl had asked_

"_Yeah, my dad said today was the last day I could stay. He's waiting for me back at home at Casterly Rock, but I'll make sure to visit you whenever I can Weiss!" Jaune had said with much enthusiasm, causing the girl to blush._

_She stuck out her pinkie finger and with a small pout, asked the boy to make a pinkie promise. _

_After they'd made the promise, Jaune put his hand form his back and pulled out a white rose. _

"_Here you go Weiss; I promise that I, Jaune Arc, will always come back to you. And so whenever you look at this white rose, you'll always remember me!" Jaune had finished, standing up on the bench and making a heroic pose with his hands on his hip and his head up towards the sky. Weiss took the rose with an evident blush on her face before breaking into a fit of giggles. Jaune merely looked down at her; then leaned in closer to her, and kissed her lightly on the nose. They were both shocked with the action and cobalt melt cerulean, and Jaune pulled back, jumped down from the bench and ran away yelling his goodbye to the girl, with both kids having a blush on their faces. _

Ahh childhood, such a simple time. He called on friend and his second-in-command Jason Rouge and asked him about their current whereabouts.

"We've passed Old Oak two hours ago, and we'll be reaching Highgarden in 2 more hours, my lord. Also, it seems the scouts have sent word that Garnet Arc will be approaching us with a welcome party. Apparently he's wearing his flowery armour again, and he's asking Lady Weiss's hand in marriage, the little shit." Jason had spat out. His hatred for Garnet had been well-known around the kingdoms, which is exactly why Jaune had brought him with him.

"You know you can't say that about him, even though it's true. Garnet's bringing a welcoming party, eh? Seems as though he's eager to show us his 'might'. Does he know we've got 20,000 of the best men with us?" He asked Jason, earning cries of agreement from the men behind him.

"They say he brought about 50 men with him, the bloody fool. I fear for the unlucky lady that has to marry that wretch."

"I agree. He's quite the fool thinking he'll end up marrying Weiss. He'll be lucky if she even gives him a second of her time. He MUST be the densest person in the whole kingdoms. I pity the Reach when he takes control from his father." Jaune says, with a little bit of venom in his voice. Jason picked up on this immediately.

"Displaying quite the venom there, Jaune. Does it have to do with a certain Schnee princess? Maybe you should make your personal sigil a viper, eh?" Jason had asked, clearly poking fun at the boy.

The boy immediately turned red. "I-I uh-uh I'm j-just looking out for Weiss, th-that's all." Jaune had stuttered out, promptly making Jason laugh and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hahahaha! Calm down Jaune, you looked stressed there for a second, just wanted you to lighten up." He looked at Jaune with seriousness, immediately signalling the Arc to listen up.

"We are heading to war, and no matter how good or rich you are, you won't know whether you'll make it back or not, so you should enjoy your life while you can." With that, he nodded at Jaune and trotted to the back, leaving Jaune to think on his words.

An hour and a half had passed before he saw a column of armoured men, with the red rose on a black background, the sigil of House Rose. At the head of the column was a figure wearing black armour with a red rose on his breast, made with actual rubies.

'_The bloody fool'. _Jaune had thought at the sight of Garnet Rose.

Garnet removed his great helm, revealing his mop of short black hair and brown eyes, to Jaune, Garnet Rose was really, really, really plain looking. Jaune wondered if the only reason he got some attention was because he was the heir to Highgarden. Garnet spoke to Jaune with a condescending tone.

"Hello Jaune. How was your travel from Casterly Rock?" He'd asked, adorning a smirk on his face and never losing his tone.

"It was good Garnet, my thanks for escorting us back to Highgarden." Jaune had said, with a fake smile on his face and false politeness in his tone.

"Of course Jaune, _someone _has to take charge around here." With that, he turned around and spurned his horse forward.

"Stupid fucking asshole." Jaune had muttered under his breath.

* * *

After marching for another half hour, they had finally reached the home of House Rose, and the capital of the Reach, Highgarden. To say that the castle was beautiful would be an understatement, a really, _really_, big understatement. The walls were high and white as ivory. The coned rooftops were golden, the battlements were fierce looking, and men wearing the red rose on their armour were patrolling. After they had entered the city, they were immediately assaulted with the smell of flowers and the excited talk of the common folk who'd gathered at the main gate to see the war party, the males were there to look in awe at the heavily armed knights and their warhorses, while the ladies were mainly there to sneak-a-peak at the heir to Casterly Rock, and guessing form their hungry, longing eyes and instant swooning, they'd liked what they'd seen.

The men were shouting words of encouragement at them, telling them to 'Kill as many of those bastards as possible', or to 'give 'em hell', while some of the women were wishing him luck, while others were... a bit more forthcoming. The usual cries of 'Have my children!', or 'Arc in the streets, wildling in the sheets!'. After quite an... eventful ride they made it to the main tower of Highgarden and quickly dismounted their horses and proceeded to go inside.

The decorations of the Great Hall were quite lively, with the white walls and the red rose adorning nearly every wall. He was immediately greeted by Yang Xiao Long, the bastard of the current Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, Jack Rose.

Yang was a bastard born in the Reach, so her name should've been Yang Flowers, but her father had loved her so much that he had King Robert legitimize her, and when her mother died, she had changed her name from Rose to Xia Long.

Yang was a very beautiful girl, she had golden hair with lilac eyes, and a smile that was to die for. She was currently wearing a yellow loose dress that... accentuated her cleavage.

"Vomit Boy!" Yang had yelled excitedly as she ran over to Jaune and gave him a tight, spine-crushing hug.

"Seriously Yang, I love seeing you and all, but couldn't you find a new nickname for me? Something preferably less... embarrassing?"

Yang had finally let go of him before replying.

"Nope! Whether you're the heir to Casterly Rock, or the Lord of it, you'll still be the same, handsome, good 'ol Vomit Boy to me!" Yang had said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Jaune could only pout before laughing, with Yang joining him after a few seconds. She then took his hand and ran for the gardens. When they'd finally reached it, she took him towards a bench and they both took a seat. The garden was beautiful, with the green of the grass and foliage being accentuated by the sunlight, roses, dandelions and all types of flowers were found in the garden, not unusual, seeing as how the castle itself is called High_garden_. Yang broke the silence first.

"So Vomit Boy, how've you been since the last time we've seen each other?"

Jaune stiffened as Yang asked the question, which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde herself.

"You know there's a war going on, and most likely most of the men going north won't come back south." Jaune had said in a serious voice. Yang placed her hand on top of his and gave him a supportive squeeze.

"Jaune, I know you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders, and I can imagine being given an army to command, being the heir to a prestigious family, and being sixteen years old must be hard for you, but just remember you don't have to be alone, you have others to help ease your burdens, others... like me." Yang had finished, with a sweet and sincere smile on her face as she finished comforting Jaune, giving his hand another squeeze.

Jaune merely gave the best, heart-warming smile he could muster and hugged her tightly. Yang's eyes widened, her heart started beating faster, and a massive blush adorned her face before taking the opportunity presented to her, and hugging him back tightly. A few moments passed by before the two broke away from the hug and revealed that Jaune also had a blush on his face. He looked at Yang before breaking the silence.

"Thanks Yang, I know it must be hard to hear someone talk about people marching off to die but, I just can't shake off the nervousness I'm feeling. I just hope I'll be the leader that the men deserve."

Yang merely chuckled, confusing Jaune greatly, she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder before replying.

"Jaune, you'll be a great leader. You're loyal, you have a never ending wave of charisma and optimism, a genius, kind, gentle, and handsome. You inspire loyalty, and bravery in your men. I've heard how the men talk about you, not just your men, even here in Highgarden some say they want to fight alongside you, some are even calling you the Young Arc. You should see the look on Garnet's face whenever talk of you reaches his ears." She giggles but soon turns into full-blown laughter before Jaune joined her too. Yang and Garnet have been known to clash, and their dislike for each other is well known. Garnet dislikes Yang because even though she's been legitimized, he still sees her as a bastard and having her parading around publicly he feels is a stain on the honour of House Rose.

Yang dislikes Garnet because he's a stuck up, arrogant prick who looks down on everybody, and doesn't even have the skill to back himself up. During training sessions, she would see Garnet have his ass handed to him by either their father, or his sparring partner. Hell, Yang, and even _Ruby_ beat him in spars. That was just how abysmal his fighting skills are. And now he intends to lead one of the best troops in Highgarden? What a bloody fool her half-brother is, she honestly felt scared for the future of the Reach with Garnet as the Lord. She voiced her thoughts to Jaune, who merely smiled and told her that he was thinking the same thing.

"You know Yang, you could always move to the Westerlands, maybe even Casterly Rock if you want. It's close to Arcport so you're just a walk away from whatever you need, it's sitting on the Sunset Sea, so if you ever wanna go for a swim, or ride a boat it's always there for you. Beisdes, there's loads of ships in the port underneath Casterly Rock houses many of them, though they're mostly warships, even in Arcport there's quite a few." Jaune had finished.

"You know Jaune, I might just take you up on that offer. Although, is there a _specific_ reason why you want me to live at Casterly Rock?" Yang had finished saying with a teasing tone, wriggling her eyebrows in the process.

Jaune merely turned red before he began sputtering out words.

"I-I-I, u-uh you k-know that I-I'm only looking out f-for you a-and –" He was interrupted from his sputtering by a laughing Yang, who was currently holding her sides and had tears in her eyes, her face was so red it looked like she was going to pass out.

This had continued for several minutes –much to Jaune's chagrin - before Yang finally composed herself.

"Sorry Jaune, that was just too funny to pass up." She said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"But seriously, I might just take you up on that offer of yours, if you'd still let me of course."

Jaune merely nodded.

"Of course Yang, that option would always be open to you. I care about you deeply." Jaune had said, while Yang blushed a heavy scarlet.

"Seriously though, thank you, Jaune. You have no idea how it feels like to be a bastard. I mean yeah, technically I'm a 'Rose' now, but people still talk about me behind my back, sometimes to my face even. I tell myself its fine, that they're just jealous that I come from a prominent family, that they're jealous that I'm young and beautiful, I tell myself that every time, but sometimes, sometimes-" Her rant was cut-off when the Arc had wrapped her in a warm embrace before Yang's emotional dam broke, letting loose all those tears she'd harboured for years, and she was ecstatic that she had someone as amazing as Jaune to help her.

They remained like that for a few minutes before Yang recollected herself and – reluctantly – detached herself form Jaune.

"Thanks, Lady Killer." Jaune merely smiles at the nickname he was so graciously given by Yang.

"Anytime, My Little Sun Dragon." Now it was Yang's turn to smile at her nickname.

"Hey, Jaune. Can I ask you something?" Yang had asked the other blonde beside her.

"Technically you already did, but I'll allow it." Yang had merely rolled her eyes at him, she should've expected that outcome to be honest.

"How long will you be here, in Highgarden?"

"We'll be here for about 4 more days for Garnet to get his host, refill our supplies, and take the Rose Road to King's Landing, but not before stopping by Bitterbridge and Tumbleton to resupply, why do you ask?"

"Well, do you mind if you slept with me for the nights you're here" Yang had asked with a slight blush, while Jaune was scarlet all over.

"I-I-I, uhhh Yang, you know I-" His ramblings were immediately cut off by Yang, who had given him a simple hit on the shoulder.

"Not that way you perv, I meant like sleep in the same bed as me, and just hold me." Yang had told him, as if she was an adult explaining a simple thing to a child.

"Although, if that's how you'd want it to go down, maybe I'll get to see that special sword of yours, and I might just get a first-hand account of your legendary swordsmanship." She finished with a mischievous smirk on her face, but also had a light blush adorning her cheeks.

Jaune merely looked gobsmacked before regaining his composure, and replying.

"I don't know about _some things_, but I will cuddle with you Yang, if it gives you comfort."

Yang gave a heart-warming smile at the blonde beside her. She knew Jaune wouldn't sleep with her unless they were married, he was the epitome of a white knight. Courageous, a genius, prodigy, kind, empathetic, an amazing swordsman, and damn-good looking.

"Thanks, Jaune. I really appreciate it."

"Like I said before Yang, I'll always be here for you. Now come on, it's gotten dark out, and I've been on the road non-stop for a few hours, I'm bloody tired." With a quick glance around, it was indeed dark out, had they really been talking for that long? She was snapped out of her thoughts when a warm, calloused but gentle had grabbed hers and led her towards her room. She immediately wasted no time in lacing their fingers together on the way there.

* * *

When he opened the door he was shocked, letting himself scan the room quickly, letting himself get used to the surroundings. It had changed a lot since the last time he was here, which was 3 years ago. Here, now in a 16 year old Yang's room was a large, queen sized bed with fluffy pillows, a large mirror by her table that had a few parchment scrolls, a fireplace, a bathroom, some powder for her face, a closet, and hanging on the walls, was her most prized possession, Ember Celica. Ember Celica was Yang's signature weapon, hand crafted by the best smith's in all of the world. It was given to her by Jaune for her 14th name-day present. The gauntlets were a bright yellow, with shiny red lines on the outer ring of the gauntlets, with her and Jaune's emblems intertwined and bolded and outlined, for all the world to see. It had cost quite a fortune, but thanks to the goldmines located throughout the Westerlands, and the fact that the biggest goldmine was right _under _Casterly Rock itself, it was nothing for the Arcs, although it certainly would've driven most of the other Houses bankrupt.

Yang prized it some much because it was a gift from Jaune, a very _expensive _and _intricate _gift, the fact that their symbols were intertwined just made her love it even more. She quickly snapped out of the reverie first by coughing, getting Jaune's attention.

"I'm gonna go get changed Jaune, you should too." With that, she took a few night clothes from her closet and walked into the bathroom, not before giving him a quick wink as she shut the door.

Jaune left Yang's room and into the hallway before closing the door, and immediately headed out to the guest room where he'd usually stay when he went to Highgarden, where he assumed his stuff would be. It wasn't that far away from Yang's room so it was a quick 5 minute walk when he grabbed shorts, took off his pants and shirt, and changed into the shorts, as they were all he needed. He walked back to Yang's room shirtless, and knocked on the door first, before he heard a 'Come in' from inside the room. He opened the door and walked inside, seeing Yang in… quite… provocative nightclothes. She was wearing a lavender night gown that was nearly see-through, that certainly made some _assets_, better.

When Jaune had opened the door, Yang was surprised, incredibly so. She knew he had some muscle, but she never knew how much, and now, _now_ she was well informed. Her eyes held a predatory look to it as her eyes trailed all around his body. She saw the six-pack he had, and the muscles in his arms.

"Yang-y likes, _Yang-y_ definitely likes." She had said out loud.

Jaune merely gulped audibly before remembering that the blood had escaped one head and went into the other.

"Down, _boy._" Jaune had muttered under his breath.

Yang giggled at his expression, she was teasing and seductive on the outside, while on the inside was a whole other story. Inside, she was _freaking out._ Absolutely, freaking, the _fuck_ out. She had never down this with anyone before, let alone a boy. She quickly put her hand on the bed and patted it, indicating that she wants him to join her. He reluctantly does, walking slowly and cautiously, like how a penguin would.

Yang giggled while Jaune took his place next to her, and immediately went under the sheets, while Yang mimicked his actions. He looked her in the eyes, and said his goodnight, and rolled away from her. With a pout, Yang grabbed his arms and flipped him to face her, she looked him in the eyes and snuggled herself into his chest. He was frozen by the action before quickly regaining his composure and wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, and he could feel her smile on his chest. They mumbled their goodnights to each other, and just as Jaune felt the warmth of sleep envelope him, he heard a final mumble from Yang.

"Do you know _Xiao Long_ I've been waiting for this?" She merely giggled before getting comfortable on his chest once more, and falling asleep, while Jaune however, could only mumble back a reply.

"Gods dammit Yang."

* * *

**That's a wrap! Sorry if my descriptions are less than indeal, but if you want to see what Highgarden looks like, just google 'Highgarden'.** **If any of you have ready any of _A Song of Ice and Fire_ books, you know that GRRM puts like a character list at the very end, I will be doing that as well. **


	4. Arc, Schnee, Rose and Zlo

_A Day Later at King's Landing_

_Weiss_

The Schnee princess was currently sitting on a bench in the garden, more specifically, the bench where Jaune had given her the rose, and his promise to always come back to her. She smiled at the memory as she twirled a white rose between her fingers, ever since that day, she had the gardeners plant them in the area surrounding the bench, so that she'll always remember.

She was afraid for her love, for he was going to war, and might not come back. She didn't know what was gonna happen to him up there, in that barren, Gods forsaken wasteland called the North. She knew how good of a swordsman he is, she's seen her herself, and she knew that if he wasn't the heir to Casterly Rock, he surely would've been Kingsguard, which was a great deal, since the members of the Kingsguard protected the royal family, and were thus the best of the best. This was war however, and it didn't matter how good you were, your life was always at risk, she should know, her father'd told her war stories whenever she'd ask.

She remembered this one Kingsguard who'd fought beside her father during the First Winchester Rebellion, a blonde haired man with blue eyes, Aegon Arc III, or simply known as the Blonde Bull. He was the cousin of the current heir at the time, Elias Arc III. Aegon III was a tall and muscular man, who carried a great sword he called Widow Maker, for... obvious reasons. The sword was as tall as young adolescent boy, and the blade was as wide as the palm of a grown man's hand. The cross guard was made of pure gold, with twin arcs at the end of each side, the handle was pure white with bits of blue and gold, while the pommel was a giant sapphire. He wore the white armour that befits those of the Kingsguard and intricately crafted, with gold and white being the main colours. Aegon III was a man to both be feared and loved. He was a ferocious fighter, he was often seen splitting men in half with a single swing of his blade, but he was also gentle, and kind.

Her father had told her that Aegon III died protecting him, at the Battle of Seagard, where her father had been careless and didn't see a swing of the blade coming, and Aegon III had taken the swing for him, the blade cut his throat, spewing blood all over his Kingsguard armour, staining the beauty of it with his blood. Her father had been so mad that he went on a killing rampage until one of the senior officers had to restrain him with the help of several men. Weiss wished she could meet the famed Blonde Bull, who had slain over hundreds of enemies, the man who died protecting her father, the reason why she and her sister Winter were here in the first place. That just showed her that even the greatest fighters are mortal. This made her sigh deeply, fretting over Jaune's future. She knew that when he came to King's Landing, that she would make the most of the time they'd have, because neither of them knew if that would be the last. When this war is over, she knew that she'd have to talk to her father about setting up a marriage with her and Jaune. She might've only seen 16 years in this world, but she _knew _for certain, that she loved Jaune. She wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with him, waking up beside him every morning, ruling the country together, seeing their children grow up, one would be King of Westeros while the other would be Lord of Casterly Rock, growing old together, when the time comes, have her bones placed beside his in the Crypt of Casterly Rock, with the engraving as _'Weiss Arc, Loving Mother, Great Queen, and Exceptional Wife.' _She knew Jaune was for her as she was for him, and she-

Her musings were interrupted by her handmaiden, Rhaenys. She was a pretty girl, with light brown hair and equally brown eyes.

"My Lady, I apologize for the intrusion, but a raven came for you, from Highgarden, with the seal of House Arc. I brought it to you as you requested."

This made Weiss really happy, he had written to her, just as he promised.

"Thank you, Rhaenys. You may now take your leave." With that the girl bowed her head and walked away.

Weiss looked at the stamp, the golden twin arcs on the seal, representing House Arc. She broke the seal and searched the contents of the letters.

"_To My Beautiful Weiss,_

_I have arrived at Highgarden yesterday, and as promised, here is the letter. Highgarden is great, although I wish that my reasons for arriving were under a more... peaceful reason. The bloody fool Garnet met us when we were near, and 'escorted' us. He's a terrible fighter, more likely to injure himself than his opponent. We'll be leaving for King's Landing in 3 days, while making stops at Bitterbridge and Tumbleton for resupplies. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from Garnet's unwanted courtship, although you will owe me one for that. I met Yang again after 3 years of not seeing her, well, not being in Highgarden. She's certainly changed, emotionally, and... physically. Ruby's still the cutie from last I remember, although her puppy dog eyes routine has gotten much, much better. I'll see you when we get to King's Landing_

_Love, Jaune Arc."_

Weiss was really happy with the information she's gotten, she blushed really hard at the _"My Beautiful Weiss"_ part, although she was less ecstatic at Yang. She knew about Yang's feelings, Gods _everyone_ knew, although almost every girl wanted Jaune, and the fathers of those girls sought the power and riches of having an Arc marry their daughter. She had to think of all the major obstacles in her conquest for Jaune's heart. In Dorne, there was Princess Pyrrha of House Nikos, and exceptional warrior who mainly fought with a pear and shield. She was the heiress to Sunspear, the Capital of Dorne. In Starfall, there was Lady Emerald of House Sustrai. She too fought with spear and shield, a norm in Dorne. Now was time for the Reach. There were two obstacles in Highgarden, Ruby and her half-sister Yang. Ruby was 2 years younger than them, but that wouldn't matter. She hadn't had the body fit for Jaune yet, so that was a good thing, Yang however... Yang was gifted a gorgeous body by the Gods. For 16 she had the body of a 20 year old, something Weiss herself couldn't compete with. In Oldtown there was Coco of House Marlin. She was 3 years older than Jaune, and had the body to compete with Yang, she was trouble. In the Stormlands, there was Penny of House Ironwood, who was the heiress of Griffin's Roost. There was also Talia of House Ozpin, she was the heiress to Storm's End, the capital of the Stormlands.

In the Westerlands there was Cinder of House Fall, although she isn't the heir to Ashemark, she was beautiful, with her ebony hair and amber eyes, she would be a very strong match for Jaune. There was also Blake of House Belladonna, the heiress to Banefort. Like Cinder, she too had ebony hair and amber eyes. In Silverhill there was Velvet of House Scarlatina, who had chestnut brown hair and equally brown eyes. In the Crownlands itself where King's Landing is located, there was obviously herself, and Elizabeth of House Spencer, who had black hair and blue eyes.

She couldn't remember the others, especially now that the Second Winchester Rebellion's happening, the North surely has no chance to marry into the Arc line. Although it reminded her that the Westeros was at _another _civil war, although it was 1 kingdom against 6, the Westerlands, the Vale, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Iron Islands, and Dorne, plus the might of the Riverlands and the Crownlands behind them. This rebellion will surely be over quickly.

Confident with that, she merely put the letter down, and began twirling the white rose between her fingertips again, thinking of Jaune.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later At Highgarden _

_Jaune_

At the gardens of Highgarden, there was a calming peace settled in the location, a peace that was good for thinking, a peace good for preparing oneself for the war to come, a peace- immediately shattered by the squealing of a 14 year old girl who had black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, being chased by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, while a girl with equally blonde hair with lilac eyes merely leaned against a tree while watching the scene unfold with an amused smirk on her face.

"Jaune, I'm really, really, _really _sorry about filling your boots with honey cakes, I thought it'd be really funny!" The Silver eyed girl said to Jaune.

"Well let me tell you something Ruby, it really, really, _really_ isn't funny." He said, as he was still chasing after Ruby.

Said girl merely turned her head to look at him and stuck her tongue out. Knowing that he wasn't going to catch her anytime soon, he slows down until he eventually comes to a full stop, panting while pushing up his knees for support, while Ruby jogs to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry Jaune, honest, it won't happen again."

Jaune merely stands up straight before ruffling her hair with his hand. The intimate action causes her too blush.

"It's alright Ruby, besides chasing after you gave me quite a bit of exercise." He says with a small laugh, eliciting chuckles from the both of them.

The two walk over to a bench big enough for 4 and invite Yang to join them, which she does so eagerly.

"So Jaune, you and Garnet will be riding to war against the Winchester's, right?" Ruby asked Jaune with a hint of concern in both her eyes and tone of voice.

Jaune merely grins at her before wrapping her in a hug, something that elicits envy in Yang and a feeling of warmth in Ruby.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be sure to protect Garnet, so don't worry about him."

While their conversation's going on, Yang stopped listening and started her own mental conversation with herself. _'Enjoy it now Rubes, cause I get to cuddle with that e-v-e-r-y single night, he's shirtless when he does it too, so that's a big bonus for me!' _Yang had added.

"Just try not to get hurt, okay? And be careful, I know you're a good fighter but even the best fall. Like your uncle Aegon for example, he was called the Blonde Bull, he was one of the best Kingsguard in history, but he still fell on the Battle of Seagard. What I'm trying to say is, Jaune please, please, _pleeease_ be careful when you go to north." Ruby had practically begged Jaune.

Touched with the concern she's given him, he hugs the girl even tighter while he runs his hand throughout her hair.

"I promise you Ruby, I'll be really careful. Do you wanna pinkie promise it?" He felt her nod in agreement before pulling away from her and extends his pinkie to hers, while she hooks hers with his and grips it tightly.

Their little moment however, was interrupted with a servant walking into the garden.

"Pardon me for interrupting, my Lord and Ladies, but your father has sent me to come tell you that dinner is now being served in the Great Hall." With that, he bows and leaves the three alone.

"Alright, perhaps we should go then." He says, standing up, but offering both arms to Yang and Ruby, which they both take as they walk towards the Great Hall.

* * *

When they arrive, they see the Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South, Marcus Rose. The man had silver eyes and black hair. When he saw them enter, he stood up, making Garnet – his son and heir – do the same.

"Ahh, Jaune, Ruby, Yang, please do join us! The cooks have prepared something special for us tonight. Roast pheasant with gravy, duck sausages, pigeon pie, and rabbit stew!" The dinner had sounded quite special indeed, and with that the three sat down, with Jaune in the middle of the two, with Yang on his left and Ruby on his right.

The dinner had been relatively normal for the most part, with how their day went and stuff like that, it wasn't until 10 minutes in did the conversation get interesting.

"So, Jaune, what're your plans once you leave King's Landing?" Marcus asked, which made everyone else stop their conversation to listen in.

Jaune swallowed some duck sausage and washed it down with some Arbor Gold wine.

"Well, we'll sail north and resupply at Gulltown in the Vale, then at Sisterton, when we reach the Three Sisters. Once that's done, we'll land just west off of White Harbour and take it. Once we're done that, we're to send a raven to King Robert that White Harbour has fallen, and march onwards to Moat Cailin. We'll assault it from the back since it's more focused on stopping threats coming north, rather than leaving it. After that, it should be an easy path to Winterfell." Jaune had finished, taking another sip of Arbor Gold.

The Lord of Highgarden merely waited, processing the information given to him before smiling and nodding in approval.

"I assume your Lord father had come up with this plan? He's a clever one he is." Marcus had asked.

"King Robert actually had the plan of leaving north from King's Landing. My father had wanted to leave form Oldtown and land somewhere in the Rills. But King Robert had convinced him to leave from King's Landing."

"Ahh, it seems as though King Robert's a better tactician than he lets on." The Lord of Highgarden says.

"Indeed. I will also be going to Oldtown tomorrow until the third day of my stay here." Jaune had said. That raised a few eyebrows.

"Is that so? Might I ask why, Jaune?" Marcus had asked.

"I have some business to take care of, alone." Jaune had added. He saw the looks of disappointment form both Ruby and Yang, but chose to tell them about it later.

The dinner finished shortly after that, with The Lord of Highgarden going back to his study to deal with the war, and Garnet went to his chamber to get some rest while Jaune had to explain himself to Ruby and Yang.

"Listen, I have a friend to meet in Oldtown, an old friend, but I'll be back the day before I leave, promise." The girls looked hesitant for a moment before nodding. Ruby bid them a goodnight before giving Yang and Jaune a goodnight hug, and walking towards her chambers, while Jaune and Yang went to Yang's.

Jaune took off his shirt and wore shorts, while Yang had gotten dressed in the bathroom. This time her nightgown was a light yellow, and joined Jaune on the bed. They immediately got into position, with Jaune wrapping his left arm around Yang while she has her head on his chest. They talk about random things for a good hour or two until Yang yawns, making Jaune chuckle.

"Maybe it's time to sleep, My Little Sun Dragon."

"Maybe so, My Blonde Knight."

"Goodnight Yang,"

"Goodnight Jaune."

And with that, both blondes fall asleep with the feeling of warmth and comfort they find in each other, little do they know of the danger that lies across the Narrow Sea.

* * *

_Across The Narrow Sea_

_At The Black Shadow Mercenary Camp South of Pentos_

Alexander of House Zlo sits in his tent, staring at the map of Westeros, planning out his invasion. The Twin Arcs at Casterly Rock, the Snowflake at King's Landing, the Rose at Highgarden, the Spear-and shield at Sunspear, the Lotus at the Eyrie, and the Hammer at Riverrun, while the Black Bear's in the Narrow Sea.

"Just a few more weeks, and then the Shadow Fang will be finished with their contract with Yunkai, bringing a total of 50,000 men to my present 40,000, and the Golden Sword will join us once they're done with their contract with Volantis, bringing 60,000 men with them, and lastly, the Black Spear will join us once they're done their contract with Braavos, bringing another 60,000 with them. This in total puts us to 210,000 men total. This will however take quite a bit of time to put together, seeing as how they're basically on the other side of the country. But I am a patient man, and can handle the wait. The challenge however, would be acquiring all the necessary food and drink, and transportation to ship these 210,000 men onto Westeros. Hmm, what to do, what to do." Alex merely thought for a few minutes before finding the solution.

He quickly grabs parchment paper, a quill and some ink and begins to write a letter to an old associate of his. After 10 minutes he's done, he rolls the parchment and takes heated red wax, puts a little of it on the paper, and takes his bear stamp, and presses it down onto the hot, liquidy wax, forming a roaring bear, the indication that it was business from House Zlo.

He calls into his tent his most trusted rider, Michael, after a few minutes he walks into the tent.

"What can I do for you, my lord?"

"There's a letter I want you to give to a merchant in Braavos, he controls an impressive amount of ships, and he just so happens to owe me a favour or two. I need you to bring 50 men with you for back up, and leave immediately, understood?" With a quick nod, Michael left the tent and did as he was told.

Alexander merely smiled to himself, immensely pleased with his work. The moment he was brought into Martin Winchester's stupid rebellion, he knew they were doomed from the beginning, but Winchester was his liege lord, and he had to do his duty as his vassal to answer the call to arms. When Moat Cailin had lifted its gates, it confirmed what he already knew, that they were done for, but Winterfell was still defiant, and so was its King in the North, so as a man bound by oath and honour to the Winchesters of Winterfell, he couldn't give up... yet. Then slowly, the other Northern lords broke off from Winterfell and surrendered to Robert and Elias, the bloody cowards those men were. In total, of the 30 or so Houses that backed the Winchesters, only the Winchesters and the Zlo's of the Dreadfort had remained. When Arc and Schnee had marched up to Winterfell, they sent a splinter force ahead of them to take his home, the Dreadfort. He immediately left the North, and Westeros and moved to Essos, finally being fed up with his stupid liege lord. Now here he was, 20 years later, his dream of returning to Westeros from his exile is coming to fruition.

* * *

**Normally I'd do one chapter of one story, and do the other story next, but with the Season 5 premiere last night I was in a Thrones mood. I'll be working on _Jaune's First Mission, _and _Arcstinction_ next. If you ever have any idea what these places look like, or where they are in relation to each other, just Google them.  
**


	5. A Flameheaded Princess & Oldtown

_Jaune_

Jaune woke up with a weight on his chest, and upon looking down, he saw the sleeping form of Yang Xiao Long. Her blonde locks were spread out all over his bare chest, and the feeling of her breath on him and the soft rise and fall of her chest stunned Jaune for a second. Here she was, the brash, bold, hot tempered blonde bombshell, looking so vulnerable, and it made him promise to protect her from everything and everyone that meant to do her harm, maybe even from her half-brother Garnet. He could feel her murmur something into his chest, and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at her actions. He slowly and carefully detached himself from her, and he could see her get irate. He strode over to the window and saw that it was still dark, but the tiniest bit of light was coming through. He took his bag and wore velvet pants, a loose, open white shirt (think of Sasuke's shirt from the beginning of Shippuden) and threw on a white, hooded cloak without the golden arcs of his family. He went to her desk, took out a quill, ink and parchment paper and quickly wrote down a note for Yang to read when she woke up. When he was done, he rolled it up, took some yellow candle wax he'd prepared from the night before, put some on the paper, and stamped it with the golden twin arcs, and left it on her bedside. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

He strapped Crocea Mors to his side and left the castle, heading for the stables to get to his horse. He quickly mounted his horse, and tossed a golden snowflake (1) to the stable boy, who thanked him profusely, and left. The portcullis of Highgarden opened up to him, and as he left the road leading to Highgarden, he turned left and made his way onto the Rose Road, lifted his hood up, and made his way to Oldtown. He calculated that the journey would take him 2-3 hours, give or take. The ride there was uneventful, the sun was peeking through and the breeze was passing by him, Jaune kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him. He sought to distract himself and make the trip go by faster by going through his memories, like the time when his father had handed down the heirloom of House Arc, Crocea Mors, to him.

* * *

_[FLASHBACK]_

A 14 year old Jaune Arc was practicing with his sparring partner. He wore boiled leather and carried a wooden sword and shield, while his opponent was older and taller than him by a few years, he too wore boiled leather and carried a wooden sword and shield. His opponent swung at him, allowing him to block, but his opponent saw it coming and lifted his shield to hit Jaune over the head, but Jaune had predicted that movement and spun around him, appearing at his back, and knocked him down with his shield, and when his opponent turned over to face him, he was met with a wooden sword pointed towards his throat.

"Yield," Jaune had said, to which the man could only nod. When that was done, Jaune had stuck his hand out for the man to take and helped him up. He heard clapping from his right, and when he looked, he saw a small audience had formed, all clapping at the spar, but who really stuck out to him was his father, who had recently returned from a meeting with the Lord of Sunspear and Prince of Dorne, Braxton Nikos, to what they had discussed was beyond Jaune, he was just glad to have his father back. He walked up towards him as his father had placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder and flashed him a smile.

"That was good, Jaune. You not only thought ahead but you followed through perfectly well. It seems as though you're ready for this, so come, follow me." With a nod, Jaune had followed his father into his chambers, were he took the Arc family heirloom, Crocea Mors from his desk, and handed it to Jaune, who was shocked to say the least. Here he was, being presented one of the greatest weapons in all of the world – It was not him being arrogant, it was him stating a known fact – Crocea Mors, forged by the founder of House Arc, Elias I, during the War of Conquest, it was said that he laboured for over 3 years forging the blade, but it was so sharp that it never needed sharpening, and it was true, it looked as sharp as the day it was forged, it also helped that the blade was made from Valyrian Steel, which was light and sharp. He hesitantly reached out to it, stopping before he could grab it, and looked at his father who had seen his son's hesitance, smiled proudly and nodded, wishing for him to continue. With his father's assurance, Jaune grabbed the blue handle and lifted the – very – light sword, and did a few practice swings, for a longsword it was unbelievably light, and just the sound it made as it cut through the air was music to his ears, and he couldn't help but let a large smile form on his face. Elias III couldn't help but feel proud for his son, who had faced a lot of adversity just by being born an Arc of Casterly Rock. When he had seen Jaune finish swinging Crocea Mors, he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, you know what this means, it shows that you're ready to be handed down the blade of our ancestors, and that you are now considered a man by Arc standards, you will face a lot more adversity as you get older, but I truly am proud of you son, and I know that your mother would be too." At those words, Jaune felt his eyes moisten but had to quickly close them, as to prevent the tears from leaving. He felt arms wrap around him and felt a body make contact with him, and upon looking up, he saw his father, who too had some tears in his eyes.

"It's alright son, if you want to cry too it'll be alright." With that, Jaune let a few tears loose as he felt some tears hit his scalp, and the Arc's stood there for a few minutes, before they detached themselves, and his father had cleared his throat.

"Well then, Jaune we're heading to Riverrun in a few days, prepare your things and I'll inform you with more details later on." With that, Jaune had left his father's chambers, and immediately walked over to the courtyard, only to be congratulated by those present. Jaune couldn't wait to use Crocea Mors to prove himself. _'I'll make you proud mother, just you wait.'_ He promised himself.

_[FLASHBACK OVER]_

* * *

Jaune couldn't help but let a smile form on his face as he remembered the simpler times, for 2 years ago he was practicing with training swords and now here he was, leading an army to war. What a difference 2 years makes.

* * *

_Yang_

Yang was currently having a dream about a knight wearing shining, white armour, with a matching white helm with wings on the top. When the knight took it off, he had flowing golden hair, as if he had stolen some of it from the sun and placed it upon his hair. He had eyes so blue it put the ocean to shame, and a smile charming it could make married women leave their husbands and maidens jump him on the spot. The figure had walked up to her and took her hand, before kissing it, and when he looked back up, she had a blush spread across her cheeks. The dream ended however, and she woke up in her bed, alone. She was disappointed, but saw a letter placed on her bedside and saw that there was a letter with the golden twin arcs stamped on it, indicating it was from her love, Jaune.

She excitedly snatched the letter up and opened it, and read the contents.

"_Dear Yang,_

_Sorry I'm not here in person to greet you, but like I told you and Ruby last night, I have some business to take care of, but I will be back. I know how much you'll both miss me, so don't worry, I'll bring you two something back. I'll be back before you two know it._

_Missing Your Warmth Already, _

_-Jaune Arc"_

Yang couldn't help but blush at the last line, missing her warmth already? Maybe she'll give the Snow Princess a run for her money with regards to Jaune's feelings. She could already imagine the shocked look on their faces, when he – Jaune Arc – chooses her, Yang Xiao Long – A legitimized bastard – over two princesses and other noble ladies. She couldn't help it when she thought of Casterly Rock, Jaune's home. The Rock was well fortified and beautiful, anyone who tried to besiege the castle would have a very hard time, plus with the Arc gold no one'd dare try, although the Winchester's might, but they're in the heart of the North. Yang thought what life'd be like if she lived in Casterly Rock, she knew she'd be served on hand and foot, like she already is here, in Highgarden, although for some odd reason the Westerlanders love her more than her own Reach people, maybe she'd have to ask Jaune about it when he gets back. She wonders just what business he has in Oldtown, and why is it that he must go alone? Did he bring guards with him? What if he gets hurt? It'll have to be something she'll find out later, but first, she has to prepare herself for the day.

She immediately got out of bed and went straight to her bath, after filling it up she dropped some lemons in their to enhance the fragrance, and when she was sure the bath was good, she stripped until she was as naked as the day she was born, and stepped in the hot water. She allowed herself to relax for a bit, until she had cleaned herself, then got out, drained the water and dried off. She got dressed, wearing a simple yellow dress (Think of Cersei's red and gold dress she wears in the show), put some blush on her cheeks and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Her breakfast consisted of eggs and bacon and sausages and some juice to drink it down with. Afterward she went to find Jaune's second in command, Jason Rouge. She found him after asking some of the men, he was near the barracks, with his men. There were others staying outside of Highgarden and had pitched tents since they were too large to fully accommodate. He wore a bland blue tunic and pants. He was chatting with some of the men when he saw her, and he approached. He bowed, before her.

"My lady,"

"Hello, Jason Rouge, I presume?"

"Yes, how may I help you, my lady?"

"What business does Jaune have in Oldtown, and is he alone?" Yang saw him tense for a second before replying.

"His business is his alone, my lady, and yes, he went alone, he ordered everyone to remain here to wait until he returns."

"Thank you, Sir Jason." With that, Yang turned around and left, headed to Ruby's room to spend the day with her cute half sister. She found Ruby in the gardens – Surprise, surprise – sitting on a bench looking up at the sky. She seemed deep in thought when Yang had taken a spot beside Ruby.

"Hey sis," Ruby had said.

"What's up Rubes?"

"Missing Jaune, I know I told him to be careful but what if someone takes him in Highgarden and gives him up to the Winchesters? Or what if he dies in the war? He's the only son of Uncle Elias, Yang, then the Arc name will die with him..." While Yang was confident in Jaune's abilities, Ruby did bring out a good point, what if someone betrays him? She knows that whoever does manage to do that, will get a massive rewards from the 'King in the North', plus if they do kill Jaune and Elias III, then the Arc name's dead. No, that's not what Ruby needs to hear right now.

"Hey Rubes, no one'd wanna sell him over to the Winchesters, he's going to be in Oldtown, the Lord of Oldtown is sworn to father, and since Jaune'll be there he'll want to make sure he's so, so he'll most likely send guards to protect him. I know war's unpredictable but Ruby, you've seen Jaune's skills with a sword, and Crocea Mors is a Valyrian Steel longsword, which can cut through most anything, put those two together and he'll be nearly invincible on the field."

"Exactly, _nearly_ invincible, Yang, _nearly_. You know about Jaune's uncle Aegon Arc III, the White Bull. He was leagues ahead of Jaune yet he died fighting, what if the same happens to Jaune?" Yang wrapped her arms around her sister for comfort.

"How about this Ruby," Yang had said, gaining the attention of her silver eyed sibling.

"Why don't we go out for some sweets, just you and I, spend some quality sister time together and get your mind away from your worries about Jaune's safety, whatd'ya say?" She felt her sister nod and she quickly got up, and dragging her sister around for a day of adventure.

* * *

_Pyrrha_

The redheaded princess of Dorne was out in the practice yard of Sunspear, with her spear in one hand and shield on the other. She was working on bettering her technique, when a messenger had come out, bowing in front of her.

"Sorry to interrupt princess, but the scouts have spotted Lord Jaune on his way to Oldtown, should we ready the _Arkos_?"

"Yes please, and make it quick if you could."

"Yes princess," And with that, the messenger left. Pyrrha had important business to speak to Lord Jaune about, such as Dorne's contribution to the war, and a marriage proposal between them two. She knew that they would work well together, and that their children will be kind and gentle, beautiful, strong and intelligent. The princess headed over to her room to take a bath and get ready for her journey to Oldtown. She finished drying herself and wore and gold and crimson dress. She took the letter her father had given her to hand to Jaune, fresh with a crimson wax and a sword-and-shield of House Nikos on it. She walked over to the docks and looked at her personal ship, the _Arkos_. The ship was large, but it was also swift. It had enough firepower to sink ships while anchored. She boarded the ship and greeted the captain, and headed over to the railing, to think over what she'll say to the Arc heir. The trip would take a few hours to get from Sunspear to Oldtown, and so she had enough time to formulate a plan.

Pyrrha decided to just let the chips fall where they may, and leave it up to fate. She remembered when Jaune had come down to Sunspear for the first time.

* * *

_[FLASHBACK]_

A nervous 10 year old princess Pyrrha Nikos stood beside her father, the Prince of Dorne, Braxton Nikos. Of course the titles of 'Prince &amp; Princess of Dorne' are only for show. She was wearing an elegant gold and crimson dress, her hair was in an elaborate ponytail. She saw a convoy of men approaching, and spotted a man holding a banner, the background was white as snow and over it were twin golden arcs. She saw a man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes at the head of the column, she guessed it must've been the Lord of Casterly Rock, Elias Arc III. They had stopped in front of them, and the man dismounted his horse. She saw a carriage stop, and out came a boy her age, who too had blonde hair like his father, but his eyes were bluer. He went to his father as they approached Pyrrha and her father. The blonde man spoke first, addressing her father.

"Braxton, it's good to see you old friend, it's been a while." He'd said, extending his fist out, to which her father had done so.

"Indeed Elias, it has been a while." He looked at Jaune and back to Pyrrha, he put his arm on Pyrrha's shoulder before speaking.

"This is my 10 year old daughter and heir, Pyrrha." Elias put his hands on Jaune's shoulder.

"And this is Jaune, he's the same age as Pyrrha, he's my only son and heir." Jaune walked forward and extended his hand to her, offering up a slight smile to her.

"Hi," He said, his voice mixed with equal parts nervousness and excitement. "My name's Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Pyrrha too walked forward, and took his hand shaking it with a blush on her face.

"M-My name's P-Pyrrha N-Nikos. Nice to meet you too." She said, stuttering some words out, while the two fathers knew the reason why, Jaune was oblivious.

"How about we get you to your rooms, you must be tired from riding all the way from Casterly Rock to here." Her father'd offered.

"That sounds grand," Elias looked towards his son before continuing. "Come, Jaune, you can hang out with Princess Nikos later at the feast tonight." With that Elias and his son followed Pyrrha's father towards the inside of Sunspear, leaving her alone in the courtyard as the men that came from the Rock had begun to set up.

After a few hours, the Great Hall had been set up to accommodate the large feast. Everyone was wearing one of their best clothing. Pyrrha was wearing an exquisite crimson dress with pieces of gold imbedded on it, her hair in its usual ponytail. She saw Elias and his son enter the Hall with a few others, but all her focus had been on Jaune. His golden hair had been slicked back, and he was wearing rich clothing, which consisted of a white doublet with the golden arcs of his House, and black pants. He sat beside the other boys from the Rock and they talked about what Pyrrha guessed was boy things. She saw Jaune get up and walk his way towards her, and she remembered how even better he looked at that moment, and he took a seat beside her.

"Hello Princess, you look lovely this evening." Jaune had said to her, making her flush from the compliment.

"Why thank you, for you too look handsome." Now it was his turn to blush.

"The feast is quite good, I've never had Dornish food before." He had said.

"And how do you like it?"

"Quite spicy my lady," He had said, causing her to giggle.

"Why yes, the food here in Dorne is spicy indeed, but just like the heat, it just takes some getting used to."

"I suppose, say, Princess do you wanna dance?" He had asked, causing her to once again blush, she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He took her hand and had asked the performers to play a nice song to dance to, and tossed them a bag of coins. Once they had begun, Jaune took her hand and they began to dance.

"You're quite the dancer, Jaune." She had said.

"I thank you Princess, although you're better than I am."

"Please, just call me Pyrrha." He gave her a charming smile and nodded.

"Anything you say... Pyrrha." She smiled and blushed at the same time, for she liked how her name sounded when he said it.

They had spent a few more minutes dancing, until they became tired. Jaune took her hand and kissed it.

"This evenings been wonderful, thank you Pyrrha." She blushed once more before replying.

"I could say the same to you, Jaune, good night, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he nodded to her and turned back, heading to his room. Pyrrha stood there for a few moments before looking down at the hand where Jaune's lips had made contact, it felt warm. She smiled to herself and went to her room. She changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a bronze coloured night gown. She walked to her bed and laid down, and thought of what had happened today, especially with Jaune, and how happy she'll be for the rest of the week he'll be here. That night when she finally fell asleep, she had a dream about a blonde haired blue eyed knight serving his red haired jade eyed princess.

_[FLASHBACK OVER]_

* * *

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the memory, for the rest of the week Jaune spent at Sunspear, they spent every minute together, playing in the Water Gardens to cool off and helped him – gradually – get – somewhat – used to the spicy Dornish food. 6 years ago they were frolicking through the Water Gardens, and had contests to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest, now Jaune was leading an army, oh how fast the time flies and people grow up. She was interrupted from her thoughts however, as a deckhand had informed her that they were now approaching Oldtown, and upon looking, was correct. She saw the Hightower, where the Lord of Oldtown resides. She knows that somewhere there is Coco Marlin, a competitor for Jaune's heart. She wondered if the reason that brought him to Oldtown was her. Could it be? She heard the captain shout orders at the crew and the hustle and bustle of the deckhands in preparing the _Arkos _to dock. She'll find out.

* * *

_Jaune_

Jaune had just passed by the Rose Gate, and entered the city. He saw the throngs of people walking around the streets, and was continuing his way towards the stables to leave his horse until he saw the City Guard face him, they too mounted on their horses, the commander – he guessed – spoke to him first.

"Pardon the interruption, Lord Jaune, but we have been given strict orders from Lady Coco to bring you to her as soon as you entered the city, if you would please, come with us." The man had said, although politely, Jaune could feel the forceful tone underneath. Jaune could see the people stop and stare at what was going on, he couldn't afford to make a scene, not here, not yet. He reached at his side to feel Crocea Mors, he knew his skills, but he just couldn't take on 8 armed men at once, and surely if he fought them only more would come. He agreed with a nod but still kept his hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors, just in case. Jaune and his – unwanted – escorts had travelled through the city, and brought him to the gardens. Jaune loved nature, but after being in so many gardens all the time the effect's started wearing off. He saw Coco, sitting on a bench, looking at the various flowers planted. The commander called out to her, and she looked towards them, and Jaune saw her brunette hair with some blonde highlights at the ends, with her equally brown eyes. The commander spoke to Jaune.

"This is it, my Lord," With that, the men left the two to their own devices. Coco walked towards Jaune as he dismounted his horse and walked towards her.

"Why hello there, Jaune, what brings you here to Oldtown, and more importantly, why alone and wearing a cloak?" She asked, somehow cutting through him.

"Private matters, Lady Coco, may I ask how you knew I was here, and why send men to fetch me?" Jaune had asked, having some annoyance in his voice, for he knew every second had mattered, and he couldn't afford to waste any.

"Why that's my own business, if you don't mind, Jaune." She said with a smirk on her face. "So how about this, I tell you how I found out about you and you tell me why you're here?"

Jaune thought the offer through, surely he would get out of this situation – whatever this is – quicker if he told her, although there was no guarantee she would be completely honest with him, well he'll just have to trust her.

"There was an apparent informant that had 'vital' news for me, and couldn't send a raven or go to Highgarden to tell me, so I had to ride here. Now, Coco, I told you why I was here, will you honour your part of the agreement and tell me how you knew of my presence?" This caused the girl to smirk once more, and take a step toward him, her lips brushing past his cheeks and stopping in front of his ear.

"You're not as clever or subtle as you think, Jaune." She whispered in a sultry manner, before pulling back, winking at him and walking away. Jaune just stood there, dumbfounded and a little excited if he was honest. _'There's enough time for that later, right now I must meet with this informant.'_ He immediately walked back to his horse, climbed it and made his way to the _Headsman's Pub_, where the designated meeting was to take place. He quickly found it and dismounted his horse, tying the leash to a sturdy pole before entering the bar, keeping his hood on. He sat down and waited for the person to show up, they would know it was him because of the snow white hood he was wearing, and a phrase they were supposed to say. After a few minutes, a woman wearing a hood sat down in front of him, and asked spoke to him.

"The fair maiden was captured by the orcs," At that, Jaune's eyes widened, before responding back.

"And the courageous knight braved the stinging desert hat to slay the green monsters and return her to safety." After that, the woman put her hood down, revealing her dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, if Jaune had to guess, he'd say she was about 20, she had a very pretty face, and he assumed that men had fought each other just for the chance to be with her. Jaune too pulled down his hood, with his own golden hair splaying out, and his cerulean blue eyes clear for the woman seated across from him to see. She smirked at this.

"It's good to see you, Jaune Arc."

"And what might your name be, my lady?" She seemed amused by that, letting out a little chuckle, confusing Jaune.

"You may call me Barbara," She had said, her voice was so nice to the ears.

"Very well then, Barbara, what 'vital information' do you have, and why is it so important that a raven couldn't be sent or you couldn't have went to Highgarden for it?" He had asked.

"Well, Jaune, you see, while people are focused on the North, they're not paying any particular attention to the East and West." She had said, confusing Jaune, but before he could ask, she stood up and left, but not before whispering something into a man's ear. He saw the man nod and look at him, before whistling, and making his way towards him, un sheathing his sword, followed by what Jaune could guess was 7 more men, with swords drawn, and Jaune could only think of one, final thing.

'_Well fuck me.'_

* * *

**(1) A golden snowflake is like the equivalent of a golden dragon in Westeros. They don't have bills back then so the highest currency in this Westeros would be the golden snowflake, second to it would be a silver arc, then a copper penny. A single golden snowflake would equal 210 silver arcs, or 11, 760 copper pennies. A silver arc equals 56 copper pennies. I know it would make more sense for the arcs be gold and snowflake be silver but the Schnee's are the royal family, and would obviously use gold.  
**


	6. A Fight and An Ally

_Previously, on The Great War…_

"_Well, Jaune, you see, while people are focused on the North, they're not paying any particular attention to the East and West." She had said, confusing Jaune, but before he could ask, she stood up and left, but not before whispering something into a man's ear. He saw the man nod and look at him, before whistling, and making his way towards him, un sheathing his sword, followed by what Jaune could guess was 7 more men, with swords drawn, and Jaune could only think of one, final thing._

'Well fuck me'

* * *

Jaune was stuck in a close quarter bar, surrounded by 8 armed grown men, all by himself, in other words, Jaune was fucked. He quickly drew Crocea Mors, the ringing noise it made stunned some men, but they continued on advancing towards him. One was foolish enough to charge him with his sword drawn, and Jaune met his swing, before kicking his knee and slitting his throat with Crocea Mors and kicking his dead body off. The other 7 men had sneered and charged, and at this point all the inhabitants of the bar had fled, presumably to either leave Jaune to his fate, or to call the City Watch, he hoped it was the latter. Jaune sidestepped one attack and parried the other, before kicking a third man away and stabbing a 4th in the stomach, he withdrew the blade in time to parry a strike, the resounding 'CLANG' ringing through the bar. One man from Jaune's back had seen him occupied and lifted his blade and brought it down on him, only for Jaune to move out of the way and have him and his friend hit each other, killing themselves. While he was backtracking however, he didn't see the dead body of the man he'd killed and tripped on it, falling to the ground. Seeing his vulnerable position, a man had stabbed at Jaune only for him to roll out of the way, but not before it clipped his side, drawing blood for the first time. Jaune quickly shot to his feet and ignored the blow he'd received and the blood running down his leg.

The man charged at him with his sword high up in the air and Jaune had met him halfway, preparing Crocea Mors for a sideswipe, although the man had seen this and quickly blocked his attack, the man then punched Jaune square in the face, stunning him and sending him reeling backwards. He swung his sword at him, and it had made contact with his blade, sending Crocea Mors away from Jaune and onto the other side of the bar, leaving him without his sword. The other men who Jaune had previously managed to stun had regained their senses and stood beside the man.

"Nice blade ya had there. Once we kill you I'll keep it for me self, Crocea Mors, was it? The 'heirloom' of Arc, will now be mine." With that, he and his goons had all rushed him at once. He drew the dagger he had just in case. It was neat little thing, it was about 6 inches of hard steel, with a white handle and golden pommel, and right now, it was a life saver. He rolled forward to the left and managed to get behind one of the men, stood up, and stabbed the man in the heart, before jumping back to avoid a sword swing from one of the men. The three had surrounded him in a triangle, and moved forward, Jaune rolled forward and as soon as he stood up, he felt a hot searing pain to his side and found a sword there, and another sword had found its way in his thigh. He saw the man at the very back lunge with his sword, and moving quickly, he turned his body so that the man who had stabbed his thigh would be right in front of him, and in the path of the oncoming blade. There was a splatter of blood as the blade had made contact with the man's stomach, and Jaune saw the blade go through the man's body. Jaune used the distraction to his advantage and pulled the man who stabbed his side closer, by grabbing the blade with both hands and pulling it closer to him, he ignored the pain in his hands and sides as he slit the man's throat and throwing his dagger at the remaining man's eye, killing him, but not before the man had pushed forward, and having his sword pierce Jaune's stomach. He screamed in pain as he shoved the dead man and the sword off of him, pulling out the sword in his side and thigh, slowly and painfully, he let out more cries of pain afterwards, and found it hard to move. He could hear the shouting of what he assumed where the City Guard outside of the bar, as his vision had slowly started to fade to black, the last thing he saw was the door open and a column of armed men entering before his head dropped to the ground and his eyes closed, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

_PYRRHA_

The Princess of Dorne had gotten off the Arkos and proceeded to walk around the docks, with her trusty spear and shield combo. She was walking randomly when a column of City Guardsmen ran by her, heading to a scene, Pyrrha assumed there was troubled and followed them, ready to help, and readied her weapons. She saw that they had entered a bar, and just as she was about to enter, she saw a woman with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes give her a funny look, before putting on her hood and walking away from the scene. Pyrrha shook her head and went into the bar, and what she saw horrified her. There were a string of dead, bloody bodies strewn around, and saw a distinct, familiar sword at the end of the bar, Crocea Mors. Pyrrha looked to the other end and saw Jaune, beaten and bruised with a puddle of blood forming beneath him, she dropped her weapons in shock, the clatter of steel impacting with the floor resounded throughout the bar with a 'CLANG'. She saw a Guardsman carry Jaune away, while the others started on carrying the dead bodies. Pyrrha walked over and picked up Crocea Mors, before walking out and following the man who had Jaune who she assumed was bringing him to get medical attention, since she saw his chest rise and fall, which meant he was alive. She followed them for what seemed like a while before she found herself at the Battle Tower, where the Lord of Oldtown, the Marlins, live. They entered the tower and the man brought Jaune to the infirmary, but not before she saw Coco approach.

"Hello, Princess Pyrrha."

"Hello, Lady Coco."

"What brings you to Oldtown?" She had asked with a smirk that suggested she knew the answer already. Pyrrha wasn't one to back down from a challenge, explicitly stated or otherwise.

"I had heard Lord Jaune was here, and I'm here to ask him about the role of the Dornish on the war."

"Is that so? My Princess Lord Jaune had arrived early in the morning, how could you have found out about it so quickly?" She asked.

"We've been tipped off by someone on the Rose Road, and told us. If you don't mind me asking Lady Coco, will you allow me to see him?" Coco shook her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot, Princess. Lord Jaune is being worked on by the best healer's on this side of the world. I had heard he fought quite the battle in the bar, and has the wounds to show for it."

"Yes, I entered the bar alongside the City Guard and saw the aftermath, there was a lot of blood. I wonder what had transpired there."

"I spoke with him a few minutes before what I believe when the incident happened, and he said he had to meet an informant, perhaps it was a trap." Pyrrha felt a shiver go down her spine, Jaune had come here to meet with a spy for information and was ambushed? Why? Perhaps it was the Winchester's, or maybe some Northern extremist. But… this far south and was the information that he was seeking worth it?

"Excuse me Princess, but I have other matters to attend to, you may stay here in the Battle Tower for how long you may need to." With that, Coco had moved passed her and outside.

Pyrrha had turned around and left the Battle Tower, and walked over to the _Arkos_. She greeted the ship's captain, a balding man with an eye patch over his left eye and a large scar on his forehead, he bowed as soon as he saw her.

"My Princess, I assume you've heard about what happened with Lord Jaune?" He asked, while Pyrrha nodded, looking grim.

"Indeed, he's in the Battle Tower now being treated, the journey seems to have taken a toll on me, I'll sleep in my cabin Captain, have someone wake me when there's news of Jaune." The captain nodded, and Pyrrha made her way down to her personal quarters, stripped and changed into nightclothes and slept.

* * *

_JAUNE_

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, the world was blurry until he started focusing his eyes. He looked around and was unfamiliar with his surroundings, and he began to panic, trying to get up, only to have searing hot pain around the lower half of his body. He cringed and let out a small cry of pain and he layed back down. He heard shuffles coming from the outside of the door and began to panic. The door opened to reveal a man dressed in white cloth. He walked up to Jaune and told him of what had happened and where he was, it calmed him down, and the man – who Jaune assumed was a doctor – had told him he was injured and that he should stay here for at least 3 days minimum, Jaune vehemently refused and thanked the man for treating him, and told him he could leave, the man did so after a bow, and closed the door, leaving Jaune alone. He looked around and saw it was a bland room with medical supplies littered all over the place. He saw a vial labelled _'Essence of Nightshade'_ and grabbed it. He remembered a crucial saying about Nightshade. A drop will calm your nerves, 3 drops will give you a deep, dreamless sleep, while 10 will kill you. He took it and took 3 drops, before setting it back and closing his eyes, sleeping once again. When he woke up once again, he saw red hair sprawled out onto his bed. He booped the person on top of the head, and after a few moments, bright jade eyes met cerulean. Pyrrha gave a sheepish smile to him.

"Hey, Jaune, how are you?"

"I've been better Pyr, yourself?"

"Good, I've been good. I heard about what had happened..."

"Yeah, it was quite a mess back there."

"What happened Jaune, I mean, what _really_ happened?"

"I came here to Oldtown for alleged information a spy had, said it was too urgent to send a rider or raven. I get to Oldtown, and the City Guard immediately take me to Lady Coco, she tells me I'm not as clever as I think I am, then I headed over to the bar, I met the lady. She told me that while people are focused on the north, they don't pay attention to the east or west, or something along those lines, whatever that mean, and then she whispers something to this guys ear and then 7 of his cronies attack me and I end up here." Pyrrha took a moment to fully absorb what had happened.

"I see, this lady, what did she look like?"

"She had dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, she had a hood on as well, why?" At that Pyrrha was reminded to when she first got here and was about to enter the bar when a woman with the exact same description had given her a funny look.

"Well, you see Jaune, when I was following the City Guard into the bar, there was this woman with the exact same description you gave me, and she gave me a funny look." Jaune stayed silent for a moment, before he spoke up.

"What are you doing here, Pyrrha?" He had asked. She pulled out a letter and handed it to Jaune.

"My father wants to know Dorne's role in the war." Jaune broke the seal and opened the letter and read its contents.

"I see. I don't know what to say Pyr, I'm only in charge of mine and Garnett's host, I wouldn't know what to do with a whole kingdom."

"I know, which is why my father wanted you to do this, he wants you to learn from this war, and what a better way than commanding a whole kingdom's army." Pyrrha had finished.

"Are you certain?" Pyrrha nodded, putting her hand atop Jaune's.

"My father wouldn'tve done so if he wasn't beside, _I_ believe in you." Jaune put his own atop Pyrrha's and smiled.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. You by any chance wouldn't know what time it is, would you?"

"Last I checked it's only an hour or two after sunrise, why?"

"Because I have to get back to Highgarden today, and if I want to make it on time, I should leave, now." Jaune said as he made to rise up, but Pyrrha placed her hand on his chest, stopping him. Jaune looked confused, and before he could say anything, Pyrrha addressed it by moving her face closer to his and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she pulled back, with blushes adorning both of their faces.

"For good luck, be safe out there." Pyrrha says, before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Jaune alone in the room to mull over what just happened. Jaune placed his hand on his chest, where his heart should be, and felt it beating rapidly. He tried to calm himself by breathing deeply, and after a few minutes, he was fine. He looked down at his body and found himself lacking a shirt, with bandages adorning his torso and thighs, and grey undergarments. He threw his legs off to the side and sat up, using the bed as a sort of crutch. He took a moment to solidify his balance and began to walk to the counter that held his clothes, they were a bloody mess, to say the least. His white cloak and shirt were ripped and were covered in blood, and his pants weren't fairing any better. He came to the conclusion that they weren't wearable unless he wanted to freak people out, or draw attention to himself, but after the whole incident at the bar, it was far too late to worry about discretion now. He lout out a tired sigh before picking up his worn out clothing before opening the door and leaving, only to be met with 7 armed guards, 7 _heavily_ armed guards. There was a man who moved forward, and in response Jaune moved backward and put his hand on his left side, where Crocea Mors normally would be, only for him to grab cloth and hiss in pain, he forgot what he was wearing, and that he had no idea where Crocea Mors was. He cursed his luck, these guys were probably with the same group in the bar and had come to finish him off, gods dammit. The man took another step towards him and out his hand on his back, reaching for something. Jaune readied himself and just as the man pulled his hand from his back, he drew a a familiar looking sword... Crocea Mors. The man handed it to him hilt first, Jaune hesitantly stepped forward and grabbed the handle, thanking the man. He nodded his head and said a command, and in an instant a pile of clothes were brought in front of him, identical to those that he had worn coming into Oldtown, the confusion evident on his face as the man in front of him, who Jaune assumed was the leader, had spoken to him.

"Lady Coco ordered us to escort you back to Highgarden, and had replica's of your clothes made for you to wear, we will be waiting outside, Lord Jaune." With that he bowed, and stepped away and closed the door, allowing Jaune to change. Jaune stood still for a moment, processing the information given to him, but when he finally came to, he thought one, single thing... how did Coco replicate his clothes so fast?

Jaune changed into his clothes slowly, as to not aggravate his wounds. After that was done, he strapped Crocea Mors to his side, put on his clothes, and opened the door. As expected, the men were there, waiting for him, they were still as statues until he left and nodded to them. There was a man to his left and right, two men in behind them, two more men in front of them, and finally, the captain in the very front. They walked like this until they had left the Battle Tower, and made their way to the stables, were there horses waiting for them, including Jaune's own. They mounted their horses, although Jaune did so very slowly and cautiously, and they headed off. Eventually they passed beneath the Rose Gate and hit the openness of the Rose Road, with nothing but the rustling of the wind and the hooves of the horses to keep the 8 company. They kept at a moderate pace for hours in the quiet, until eventually the silence became too much for one of the men in the back, as he began to sing a song.

"_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun, __and her kisses were warmer than spring."_ Jaune recognized the song immediately, and frowned as the men beside him too began singing.

_"But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel, __and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,__in a voice that was sweet as a peach."_ Jaune felt himself loathe the men singing, as the song made fun of the Dornish, and everyone knew the animosity between the Reach and the Dornish.

"_But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own, __and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

_As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,__and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

_His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer," _Jaune tried to keep his emotions in check, as these men were escorting him back to Highgarden, and they were heavily armed and healthy while he was bandaged, not fully healed, all by himself, surrounded and wearing no armour what so ever, besides, Jaune had found it better to get along with others rather than pick fights with them.

"_His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer, __and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

_"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done," _Jaune felt his temper grow hotter, with the _Essence of Nightshade_ not helping his current mood. He assumed that the men and the captain were unaware of his connection tot he Dornish, but as he looked forward at the men in front of him, and he saw the both of them look back at him and smirk, proving Jaune's theory wrong and mocking him, Pyrrha and the rest of the Dornish.

"_the Dornishman's taken my life,_

_But what does it matter, for all men must die, __and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife!"_ The men had finished with great enthusiasm, although Jaune noticed that the captain had chosen not to participate, whether it was because he respected Jaune enough not to do it in front of him, or because he respected the Dornish Jaune did not know. He felt his anger flare as the man in front of him asked him:

"That Nikos bitch that came into your room, did she fuck you? Did she show you her Dornish Princess cunt? Was her hair down there as red as the ones on her head?" The man asked, earning a laugh from the man beside him and a hit from his captain. That was the last straw for Jaune.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, startling the men around him as he stopped his sword and drew Crocea Mors, and soon a ringing of steel followed as the men did the other 7 men did the same, Jaune moved his horse away from them, so that he had his back to no one. The captain spoke first.

"I apologize for the actions of my men, Lord Jaune, this one" He motioned to the man who had asked the crude question to Jaune about Pyrrha. "Has had an attitude problem, and whenever it involves the Dornish in anyway, he forgets his place, apologize to him, Rolland." The captain had said, turning towards the man who insulted Pyrrha. All Rolland did was spit on the ground in front of Jaune.

"I'm sick of these high lords thinking they can do whatever the fuck the want just because they can, and fuck the Dornish, the savages deserve whatever shitty things happen to them." He pointed his sword towards Jaune before continuing. "How about you and I fight right now, single combat right now." He offered up, but just as the captain was about to say something, the thunderous hooves of warhorses thundered down the road, and the men looked towards the road and saw a column of heavily armoured men and warhorses. One man was carrying the horse of House Rose. They approached Jaune and the Oldtown men and they stopped as they saw him, the captain looked towards the men and spoke.

"We've been sent by Lord Marcus Rose to find Lord Jaune and bring him back to Highgarden, and it seems, we were just in time." He said, looking towards Rolland, who still had his sword aimed at Jaune.

"Fuck you, I'll face this pampered Dornish fucker in single combat." Rolland all but spat out, enraging both of the captains.

"You will do no such thing, I-" He was silenced by Jaune lifting his hand to silence the man.

"I appreciate the gesture, captain, but I can handle it on my own." Jaune said as he looked towards Rolland, dismounting his horse. "I will fight you in single combat." Jaune had finished, shocking those present, however this only caused Rolland to smirk, and he too dismounted his horse.

"It seems as though the little lord _has_ balls and decided to fight, very well then, we shall fight to the death." People tried to say something, but just as they were about to, Jaune gave them a look that told them that his mind was mind and that no one could dissuade him. Everyone backed away, and looking on the Highgarden column that had just arrived, Jaune assumed that there were 100 of them. Jaune removed his cloak and handed it over to the captain from Highgarden which only left him in his open white long sleeve shirt (Sasuke's in the beginning of Shippuden).

* * *

Jaune and Rolland faced each other as they slowly advanced, since Rolland was heavily armoured and fully healed, he decided to take off his helmet, revealing messy crop of black hair, brown eyes and broken nose. They kept advancing and Rolland swung sideways at Jaune, making him block the swing with Crocea Mors and kicking him in the stomach, making him move back a few steps. Jaune pressed on his marginal advantage and swung his blade at Rolland, which he blocked with his shield and swung his blade sideways once again, and Jaune had to jump back, but he was too slow as the blade connected with his upper torso, causing a heap of blood to appear and a fine red line to appear, that had started from his left side and ending on his right, and caused Jaune to grimace at the wound, and this time it was Rolland who pressed the advantage, he swung downwards forcing Jaune to block with Crocea, while he dashed forward and shield bashed him, knocking him back onto the ground, while Rolland brought his sword over his head and swung it down at Jaune, who rolled towards him and swung at Rolland, and since Crocea Mors was a Valyrian Steel sword, it cut through Rolland's armour, flesh and bone easily, like a hot knife through butter, and causing his right arm to fly off, and a bright red splotch of blood flew everywhere, and eliciting a yell from Rolland, Jaune turned with his heels and cut his remaining arm off, resulting in the same reactions from Rolland, and Jaune went up behind him and kicked both of his knees, causing him to fall to the ground face first. Jaune went back to face Rolland and looked at him. Jaune lifted Crocea Mors above him and readied to bring it down, while others - including Rolland himself - accepted what was going to happen and Rolland refused to look up, only putting his head down in shame. Jaune brought Crocea Mors down, only for the blade to land beside Rolland's head, and hitting the dirt road with a resounding _'CLANG'_. Everyone – including Rolland – looked looked up at Jaune in shock, Jaune knew this and so he addressed everyone.

"We said we would fight to the death, that was the agreement. However, you are a knight, and to you, losing your arms would be death." Jaune said as he wiped the blood off of Crocea Mors with a rag that the captain from Oldtown had tossed to him. With a quick _'thanks'_ he mounted his horse once more before riding up to the Highgarden column, wincing at his movement once the rush of the battle had worn off. Jaune thanked the men from Oldtown for the escort before turning his horse back and spurring it forward to Highgarden, and the rest of the men had gotten the idea and followed him. After a few more hours of riding, they were riding underneath the Main Gate of Highgarden, and he saw the look of shock on the faces of the townsfolk who had gathered to see the Arc heir himself, he knew that word of what had transpired at the bar in Oldtown had spread around, and his own father had likely heard of what had happened. He wanted to put the people at ease so he gave the best smile could muster and waved to them, even though the action had hurt, it seemed to have worked since they loudly cheered for him. After a few minutes they reached the main keep and he dismounted it, he saw Jason and his men run over to him and he handed the reins over to the stable boy. When Jason had finally reached him along with the rest of the Arc men, he spoke.

"Are you alright? What happened? Who did this? Why when I found out, they better be dead because I-" Jaune interrupted his friend by lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Calm down friend, I'll tell you everything but here is not the place to discuss such things." He said with an authoritativeness, to which Jason could only nod. They made their way inside only for Jaune to get tackled by a red blur and fall onto the ground, doing so with a cry of agony, the red blur got off immediately.

"I'M SO, SO, _SOOO_ SORRY JAUNE! WE HAD A RAVEN AND A RIDER COME IN AND THEY SAID THAT YOU GOT INTO A REALLY BAD FIGHT AND THAT YOU-" Ruby stopped talking as she looked at Jaune's upper torso, and when he looked down, he saw the wound he'd gotten from Rolland, and that the wound he had received yesterday had re-opened, causing his white shirt to redden. Jaune looked up at Ruby just as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to Maester Flo, while Jaune felt the stinging pain from Ruby dragging him so fast and the wound re-opening quicker and quicker the faster they went, although he didn't stop in fear of Ruby being scared she hurt him more. They reached the Maester's room and Ruby pushed Jaune down onto a chair, and soon an old man with grey hair walked through the door, this man had a large chain, he addressed the both of them.

"Hello Ruby, Jaune, how are you-" He stopped as soon as he saw Jaune's shirt, he approached him, asked Jaune to remove his shirt, took a look, and walked over to get supplies, and walked back. He had some cloth, needles and string, he turned to Ruby to address her.

"Ruby, I'll patch up Jaune here, perhaps you should get Yang and tell her that Jaune's arrived, and please, do not walk in the room unless the door is open." Ruby looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding slowly and after giving Jaune a supportive look, walked away, presumably to get Yang."

Once she had left the room, Maester Flo had spoken to Jaune.

"Those are quite the wounds, Jaune, what happened?" Jaune pointed to the wounds at his side and pulled his pants down, leaving him in his undergarments and pointed to a bandaged wound.

"These I got from the bar fight, I went to get information, she gave me a vague answer, then next thing I know, 8 dudes corner me and attack, I barely got out of there alive." Maester Flo took a moment to absorb the information, before unwrapping Jaune's bandage, applied some disinfectant and began to stitch it, causing him to wince in pain. Maester Flo apologized but kept on going.

"And what of the gash across your chest?"

"I got it fighting a man in single combat earlier today." This got the Maester's interest.

"Single combat, earlier? May I ask why and with whom?"

"Yes, after the incident, Lady Coco sent men to see me off safely to Highgarden, until the men began to sing _The Dornishman's Wife_, and this man, Rolland, insulted Pyrrha's honour, and I fought him in single combat, and won."

"So you slew this man?"

"Not quite," This, once again, got the Maester's attention.

"Please explain."

"I removed both of his arms, he is a knight, and so his arms are his life, and so by removing them, I essentially killed him"

"It would've been kinder to kill him, Jaune."

"I know, but I wanted to teach him a lesson, he slandered Pyrrha's honour, very, very, _very _crudely, and he's lucky I don't hand him over to the Dornish, and I'm certain I don't wanna be him when Prince Braxton Nikos finds out about this." This caused the Maester to smile at how Jaune would go through any length to protect those he cares about. He finished with Jaune's side and began on the fresh wound he received from the single combat against Rolland this morning.

"You know Jaune, standing up for your friends is a good quality to possess, but you must keep in mind that you are mortal, and that you should be more careful out there. Will your wounds postpone your trip to King's Landing?" Jaune thought for a moment before shaking his head,

"No, I've ridden and fought fairly well after receiving those wounds after a day of healing, besides the ship travel to White Harbour will take a few days, maybe weeks, that'll give me enough time to recuperate." Maester Flo looked doubtful, but chose to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Very well then Jaune, I believe I don't have to remind you to be careful, since the Sisters have already done so." Jaune nodded.

"They have, Maester Flo, but I thank you for your consideration." Maester Flo nodded before finishing the sealing of Jaune's wound, before wrapping it with cloth, and stood up.

"We're finished Jaune, you may go now, but I'll be sending cloth supplies with you on your travels, it should be more than enough to keep you supplied until you reach Highgarden." Jaune also stood up, before putting his pants back on but leaving his shirt off, bundling it together and nodded to the Maester, before leaving the room, to see a worried looking Yang and Ruby. Yang wrapped Jaune in a tight hug, eliciting a yelp of pain from him, before she jumped back and began sputtering apologies, he raised his hand and told her it was okay.

"I'm fine now, Yang, really, calm down." She did so, but slowly, she began to calm down.

"Come on, we should get something to eat, I'm kind of hungry." He got an enthusiastic nod from both girls before they headed off to the kitchens to get some food.

* * *

_ELIAS III_

The winds were fierce at The Crossing, as Elias looked outside of the window of his room. He had been at The Twins now for a few days, and was now waiting for Robert to assemble his army and head to The Crossing, right now, Elias had gotten word from Robert that he was currently at Harrenhal, and will be for a few days. Elias was fine with it, as he was currently fretting over the news of what had happened to his son Jaune, in a bar at Oldtown. He was enraged, truth be told, at the Marlins of Oldtown for letting what had happened to his son, but he knew that wouldn't be fair, since they can't control what happens every single second, and truthfully, neither could he, or anyone. From the raven and riders that came in, his son had been at a bar in Oldtown, speaking to a supposed spy when he was ambushed by 8 men, or at least that's how many dead bodies they'd seen get dragged out. As worried as he was for Jaune, he was proud at him for killing 8 armed men by himself, it was an unexpected test that his son had passed, and Elias knew that there would be more as his son's life continues. He felt bad that he was sending his son to war, to kill people, to experience the hell that is war. He knows that Jaune will come out a changed man, if he comes out at all. Jaune will experience PTSD, just as Elias has, and sometimes he would have nightmares where he would be brought back 20 years into the past, and fight in the First Winchester Rebellion. Elias shook his head, now was not the time to be distracted. He walked over to the map with the pieces, he was at The Crossing, Robert was at Harrenhal, Justin Valkyrie was at Seagard, Lie Min was still at The Eyrie, while his son Ren is on his way to Riverrun. Ozpin was at Storm's End, holding the Stormlands, while Braxton Niko was at Sunspear, with his daughter Pyrrha. Marcus and Garnett Rose were at Highgarden with his son, while Milton Lark and his son Sky are holding still at Pyke. He knew they would win the war, but what he didn't know was who they would lose in the process.

He felt that something was off with this war, although he didn't know what it was. He was interrupted with a rapping at the door.

"Come in," And when the door opened, he saw a man wearing a hood enter the room.

"Elias,"

"Barnabus," The man removed his hood, and revealed a mop of brown hair, and brown hair.

"What brings you here?"

"I have news about what had happened with your son, Jaune."

"If you have anything new, please say something."

"There was a woman whom your son had met with, seconds before he was attacked, she was warning him about the war."

"What was it, and how did you know about it?"

"Because I make it my mission to keep myself well informed, and I had a few spies at the bar in Oldtown, and they stumbled upon your son and the informant, a woman who goes by the name of Barbara." This seemed to infuriate Elias.

"You had men there, and you let Jaune face those 8 men alone?!" Barnabus kept his cool and answered.

"I said they were spies, I never said they were fighters, if they had helped, they would've only added to the body count." When Elias said nothing, he kept going.

"I understand how you feel, old friend, but I have another reason why I'm here." He kneeled in front of Elias, with his head bowed down.

"I have travelled around Westeros and Essos, and not one person have I might that I know who're as good and honorable as you, Elias. Please, allow me the honour to serve as your sworn sword." This had surprised Elias greatly, Blake was always a man of the shadows, but here, to be so bold as to ask to be his sworn sword, something was up.

"Of course, but may I ask why? you were always so fond of the shadows, why expose yourself in such a manner?" Barnabus stood up, with a fiery determination in his eyes.

"The damn Winchesters murdered my family."


End file.
